Stretching
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is stretching his wings when he gets someone elses attention...


_**Stretching**_

Teresa had thought everyone had left the motel room when Sam dropped her off in the impala with the groceries. Teresa walked up to the (what looked like it had once been lime green) door, pulled out the key from her coat pocket then unlocked the door before opening it. Teresa gently set the two bags of groceries in her hands on the floor before turning around to see that she wasn't as alone as she thought. Gabriel was kneeling on the bed with his shirt off all lean muscle as he stretched all six golden wings of his. Teresa stopped dead in her tracks, mouth gaping at the sight of the archangel stretching his appendages over his head to the point where the tips nearly touched the sides of the room and ceiling. Teresa could hear some bones crack in to place as he stretched them further rippling the feathers independently creating waves of yellowish, gold's kind of like a wind blowing through a wheat field.

Gabriel had his eyes shut in a relaxing pose as he stretched his wings. Teresa approached cautiously not wanting to startle the relaxed archangel but definitely wanted to get a closer look at those very sexy wings. Teresa walked up in front of Gabriel looking in aw at his massive golden wings with brown on the inner layers and bursting in to yellow tips it was the first time she' d really gotten a good look at his wings. Gabriel looked really peaceful sitting there with his muscles all slack, wings extended to full length arching over his head. Teresa extended her hand reaching out towards Gabriel's wings until her out stretched fingers brushed the feathers ever so gently. The touch earned her little more then a twitch of his feathers beneath her fingers as she crawled up the bed next to him.

Gabriel smiled still keeping his eyes shut as he curled his wings in towards Teresa.

"Hello my cinnamon candy" Gabriel whispered seductively obviously thinking it was Drade.

"Not so much" Teresa whispered back in a teasing manner. Gabriel's eyes flew open at the foreign voice in his ear, jolting backwards on to his ass with his wings flaring to make him look bigger.

"Teresa! Holy crap! What the hell are you doing here!"? Gabriel asked trying to catch his breath and calm something else in his pants down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I've never seen your wings out like that before. They're very beautiful," Teresa explained raising her eyebrows with a smile as she looked at his wings again. Gabriel was leaning back on his hands now with one leg crooked in the air while the other was crooked underneath it, panting slightly still from being scared and his wings were curled in slightly behind him. Teresa couldn't help the small jolt of arousal she felt seeing Gabriel like that and the thought that went through her head at that moment was that if Drade saw him like that regularly it was no wonder she loved him.

"Well thanks for the compliment sweet tart, but next time warn me before you do that" Gabriel said with his usual smirk plastered back on his face.

Teresa then noticed the bulge in Gabriel's pants as he shifted moving his leg just enough for her to see. Gabriel tried to get up but was pushed back by Teresa crawling up his body settling herself between his legs, placing a hand along his inner thigh before cupping his hard length through Gabe's jeans then rubbing gently. Gabriel's head flew back with a moan with his wings flaring out at the sides while Teresa continued to move up his body, rubbing at his hard length in his jeans.

" ...what...are...you doing?" Gabriel panted out between moans as he pulled his head up to look at Teresa.

"What's it...FEEL...like I'm doing" Teresa emphasized by grabbing Gabriel's balls through his jeans earning a loud groan from him before continuing to rub him.

Gabriel threw his back again bucking his hips into Teresa's hand. Gabriel flared his wings out to full length as his feathers started to rustle moving the colors around with bright, iridescent yellows flowing through the gold's and browns. Teresa reached her free hand up carding her fingers through Gabe's feathers causing him to flap the 2 pairs not being touched while he pressed the pair being touched into her fingers.

Gabriel groaned as Teresa carded her fingers through his flight feathers. Teresa laid lazy kisses along Gabriel's collarbone, up his jaw line as he wreathed beneath her touch with one hand buried in his wing, the other rubbing steadily against his cock in his jeans. Gabriel's wings shuttered as Teresa ran along the ridge of his bottom pair of wings, digging her thumb just under it into the soft flesh beneath the downy feathers.

"Fuck! Sweet tart!" Gabe growled biting his lower lip

"You like that?" Teresa asked massaging closer and closer to the base of his wings.

"Hells...yeah..." Gabriel growled out through clenched teeth while thrusting his hips upwards into Teresa's cupped hand on his still clothed cock.

Teresa slid her hand in Gabe's wing down to the base joint of his wing. Teresa popped the button then unzipped his jeans sliding the zipper slowly down over Gabriel's achingly hard erection finally freeing it from its confines. The sound that escaped Gabriel's mouth was somewhere between a groan and a whimper as Teresa reached in to his boxers to firmly wrap her hand around his hard cock. Teresa pressed her fingers into the joint where Gabriel's wing met his back eliciting a high pitched whine from him as his wings arched above his head revealing the small walnut sized oil glands under his primary pair of wings. Teresa knew what the bright orange glands were from those few times she'd been with Sam and Drade had given him wings for her...pleasure, she watched as oil dripped down Gabriel's sides and back from how aroused he was. Teresa reached around one of the glands to gently cup it in her hand then rubbed her palm along it at the same time as she stroked upwards on Gabriel's cock pulling a shout from him as his other wing pairs beat vigorously in response.

"Teresa!" Gabriel called out as she continued with the motions.

"What do you need, Gabriel?" Teresa asked her voice low and seductive

"Fuck...you...I...need you" Gabriel managed to get out now lying completely on his back with his wings arched in a submissive pose under him. Teresa smiled wickedly then pulled her oil slick hand from Gabe's gland while removing her hand from his dick at the same time earning her a clear whimper from him.

"I still have too many clothes on though," She said with a coy wink at him. Gabriel smirked then snapped his fingers making all of Teresa's cloths disappear along with the rest of his. Teresa smiled at him then sat back on her heels, taking her oil slicked fingers she inserted two into her already wet opening, slicking herself up for Gabriel's large cock making him moan at the sight. Teresa's breath hitched in her chest as she continued to fuck herself with her own fingers, the scent was sweet and light just like she'd expect of Gabriel. After a few minutes Teresa pulled her fingers out, shifted her weight till she was straddling Gabriel's hips before sinking down on to him. Gabriel's hands grabbed her hips pulling her down gently on to him until he was sheathed inside her moaning at the tight heat coiling around his aching length. Teresa took a moment to adjust then rolled her hips as Gabriel dug his fingers into her hips with a loud groan. Teresa also realized that Gabriel wasn't doing anything, he clearly wanted to buck his hips to thrust into her or pull on her hips to make her sink deeper on to him but he wasn't making any move to do either. Gabriel laid his head back gritting his teeth as his wings spread underneath him to reveal his oil glands again that's when Teresa understood and DAMN! If it wasn't the biggest turn on in her entire life. Gabriel was being submissive probably out of habit from being with Drade but man that was a huge turn on for Teresa considering she never really played the dominant one in her relationship.

"Is this...how...you...show...off...to Drade? Submissive, harmless?" Teresa whispered into Gabriel's ear seductively. Gabriel couldn't even speak anymore as he whimpered, begging for more.

"You look...ugh...so...hot...as a...bottom...you...know that!" Teresa teased her hot breath ghosting over Gabriel's collarbone as Teresa continued to ride him. Teresa took Gabriel as deep as she could then stroked along the ridge of Gabriel's wings making him keen beneath her until she could feel him throbbing inside of her. All at once Teresa took him deep again then squeezed one of his oil glands and that was it Gabriel came with a shout arching his back. The feeling of Gabriel's hot cum filling her up sent Teresa over the edge too making her cum moments after Gabriel. By the end of it they were both soaked in sweat, oil and cum but they were sated beyond belief as they tried to catch their breath Teresa pulled off of Gabriel, falling beside him on the bed in a heap. After he managed to catch his breath Gabriel snapped his fingers to clean them up then pulled the sheets up over them while his wings encircled them both.

"So...why were you doing that in here?" Teresa asked referring to Gabriel stretching.

"Every once in a while my wings get stiff from being cooped up in this vessel so I pull them out to stretch them" Gabriel explained simply

"Okay... but why in here? This is the boys motel room" Teresa added still a little confused

"Well they called me for a little help, I did what they asked but I started feeling a little cramped plus they were supposed to be gone for a while so I figured..." Gabriel trailed off but rustled some of his feathers to make the point.

"Guess you didn't count on me coming back huh?" Teresa asked a smile playing on her face

"Nope, but it was fun" Gabriel said with a smirk as they laid for a while in the after glow.

"You know I really should put the groceries away" Teresa commented. All Gabriel did was laugh.


End file.
